<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Emotional State of Happiness by LadyWithaQuill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487207">The Emotional State of Happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWithaQuill/pseuds/LadyWithaQuill'>LadyWithaQuill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Borg - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, USS Voyager - Freeform, being in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWithaQuill/pseuds/LadyWithaQuill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven realizes how happy she is with her captain, Kathryn Janeway, after moving in with her.</p><p>I wrote this flash fic back in 2017 and posted it on a forum. So, this was my first J/7 fanfic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Emotional State of Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favour of fair use.</p><p>I owe nothing. Wrote it purely for fun and the faction ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Annika Hansen, but you may call me, Seven.</p>
<p></p><div><p>A woman called Kathryn Janeway, the first female captain of a Federation starship, has severed me from the Collective mind three years ago.</p><p>She taught me to be human again, to be an individual, and to find love…</p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div>
<p></p><div><p>“Oh my god Seven, where did you put my uniform? I’m going to be late.”</p>
<p></p><div><p>I smile as I watch her dashing up and down looking for the uniform I hung over the chair in the corner of her quarters. Yes, I know it’s not its usual place, but she looks extremely seductive running around in only her bra and panties. Especially right now as she comes marching up to me.</p>
<p></p><div><p>Kathryn wipes her hair out of her face. “Okay, where is it?” she asks placing her hands on her hips.</p>
<p></p><div><p>Her gaze moves up to my ocular implant. I can’t help raising it when I enjoy or find something amusing.</p>
<p></p><div><p>“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”</p>
<p></p><div><p>I lower my eyes to her heaving bosom while catching her breath. Unfortunately, she crosses her arms when she notices I’m staring. “Your uniform hangs over the chair,” I say pointing in that direction.</p>
<p></p><div><p>“Why didn’t you say so, Seven?” Kathryn rushes over to the corner. She grabs the uniform and put it on before she hurries off into the bathroom.</p>
<p></p><div><p>My ocular implant rises again when she appears in front of me. Her red-brown hair wasn’t tousled anymore. Her thin lips blotted with light brown lipstick. Most appealing was her smile and the glint in her blue eyes.</p>
<p></p><div><p>“See you later for lunch, my darling. Enjoy your day off.”</p>
<p></p><div><p>I shut my eyes when she takes my face in her hands pecking me on the lips. She let go of my face and rushes out into the corridor before I could say anything.</p>
<p></p><div><p>I dislike having a day off. I rather occupy myself with work, which is more relevant than lying on the bed or sofa reading the books Kathryn gave me.</p>
<p></p><div><p>I don’t want to be alone.</p>
<p></p><div><p>A sigh escapes my lips as I step into the bathroom.</p>
<p></p><div><p>“Computer, turn on the sonic shower.”</p>
<p></p><div><p>I glance at the bathtub. One of these days, I will try it out. I smile. It looks like fun when Kathryn reclines in it while tiny white bubbles cover her.</p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>***</p></div>
<p></p><div><p>I moved into her quarters two weeks ago. I’m not used to sleeping in a bed let alone share one with someone. Most of my belongings, not that I have much, are still in cargo bay two where my alcove is.</p>
<p></p><div><p>I don’t have to regenerate every day anymore. After running some tests, the EMH said most of my human organs are functioning normally and I can scale my regeneration cycles off to nine hours per week.</p>
<p></p><div><p>I smile when I enter the sonic shower.</p>
<p></p><div><p>For the first time in my life, I understand the emotional state of happiness. And this is it. I am happy.</p>
<p></p><div><p>I’m in love with the Captain of a starship.</p>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>~The End~</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for reading. Most of all thanks for comments and kudos left♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>